Fabrication of submicron to nanometer level resolution patterns/structures is of great importance in microelectronics. Commonly used methods in electronics industry—photolithography, X-ray, electron-beam lithography, etc.—are well suited to generate micrometer to nanometer scale structures of radiation-sensitive materials on smooth, rigid surfaces. However, these established techniques involve high capital and operating expenses as well as specific operating environment (e.g. a clean room). Furthermore, these methods all require a flat and rigid substrate, and are not suitable for patterning on curved, flexible or large scale substrates. In addition, there is an increasing need to move the fabrication process outside of the clean room, pattern on a wide range of flexible substrates, increase the throughput and keep the cost as low as possible. The conventional micro-/nano-fabrication methods developed for microelectronics apparently cannot meet these goals.
The standard microcontact printing techniques are limited by their repeatability, scalability and limited throughput due to inefficient chemical deposition, developing, and etching processes.